zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Kazami
Shin Kazami (風見 真 Kazami Shin) is a Bakugan: Next Generation character and the son of canon character Shun Kazami and fan character Ayden Grit. He is a Ventus battler partnered with Taylean. He is a member of the Earth Division of the Brawlers and their second-in-command. Physical description Shin is a 16 year old half-human and half-vestal boy and the son of Shun and Ayden. He is the spitting image of his father, having Shun's signature antenna, but has his mother's green hair and his father's orange eyes. He wears a purple shirt with light lining, dark purple wristbands and vest, a dark green belt, grey pants and dark shoes. Personality Shin's personality greatly mirrors that of his fathers: he is quiet, calculating and prefers solitude. However, he is not cold hearted and cares very much for his friends. He will voice his opinion if needed. He often complains about how his mother asks him to look after his little sisters, finding their constant yearning to play with him annoying. Despite this, he loves his sisters very much and would do anything to keep them safe. Relationships *Chihiro Suzuki (paternal grandfather) *Shiori Kazami I (paternal grandmother) *Mr. Swemco (maternal grandfather) *Shizuka Grit (maternal grandmother) *Shun Kazami (father) *Ayden Grit (mother) *Shiori and Shizuka Kazami (younger sisters) *Ace Grit (uncle) *Mira Fermin (aunt) *Clay Grit (cousin) *Blaze Grit (cousin) *Jupiter Sheen (love interest) DJ Kuso As a childhood friend, Shin and DJ are quiet close, however, like their fathers, they often clash heads due to differing opinions and personalities. When DJ is unable to lead, Shin is the one who takes over. Jupiter Sheen Shin is somewhat aware that Princess Jupiter is in love with him, but fears that because she is a princess and he is not royalty that he will have no chance at her whatsoever. Shiori and Shizuka Shin is often the subject of his little sisters' schemes, usually involving some sort of dog pile ambush. They are usually left in his care when they go out. He complains about babysitting them a lot, but in truth, he cares very much for his sisters and would do anything to keep them safe. Soren Krawler Soren is Shin's best friend and is closets with him than anyone else, due to them both being half-Human and half alien. They find it easier to get along with each other as they both understand what it's like to be half alien and their mothers are best friends. Background Shin was born to Shun and Ayden and is the older brother of twins Shiori and Shizuka and the cousin of Clay and Blaze. He grew up with his closest friends, DJ, Bailey and Soren, with whom he formed the Battler Brawlers under DJ's leadership. He is the de facto second-in-command of the Brawlers which often put him on uneven terms with DJ, as the two argue often, a common occurrence in their childhood. Shin is trained in the way of the ninja, taught by his own father, and can easily sneak into and out of a building without being seen. He has completed his training enough so that he does not require his father's tutelage any longer, though he does still practice. During the events of the Ivory Ragnarok, he meets Princess Jupiter Sheen when the team travels to Neathia. While she developed an instant crush on him, he did not express interest in her at first, acknowledging that she was a princess and therefore, way out of his league. However, by the events of Resistance Resurrection, Shin becomes far more cold and distant, prompting Jupiter to try and reach out to him, following which the two grow closer. Gallery Shin Intermission.png|Shin on the intermission screen. Shin and Taylean.png|Shin with Taylean. Roughousing by zephyros phoenix-d3kszmj.jpg|Shin with his little sisters. In the wind by zephyros phoenix-d3j12fw.jpg|"In the Wind" Brawlers main team.png|Shin (top left) in the Season 3 team. bakugan_oc__shin_kazami_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3grd7n.png|Shin Kazami Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Bakugan: Next Generation Category:Earth Division Category:Ventus Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Vestal Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Good